Be Mine
by Victoria Quynn
Summary: A McFadden brother and Valentine's Day.


Be Mine

Guthrie McFadden sat at the dining room table. His glass of milk and after-school snack lay to the side, untouched. He studied the card in front of him. Having first written and given out Valentine's cards to a few girls in his kindergarten class, he stopped doing so after the second grade. At that point, he thought girls annoying and did not understand the appeal they held for his five eldest brothers. But now, at twelve, one had caught his eye.

Hannah entered the adjoining kitchen through the laundry room. Setting a basket of just-dried towels on a chair, she eyed her youngest brother-in-law as she began folding. "Guth, if you're not hungry right now, I'll put the milk and cookies away."

Instinctively, Guthrie reached for them without breaking visual contact with the card. "That's okay." One bite of cookie and sip of milk later, he picked up the pen. But still, no words spilled forth.

Hannah had not seen the twelve-year-old concentrate so much since mid-terms, but he was not looking at a book. Hmm, what could he be up to? Finally, her curiosity got the best of her. "Did I miss a birthday?"

Guthrie looked up. "Huh?"

"You have a card there. Is somebody's birthday coming up? I want to make sure I don't forget."

The youngster thought a moment. "Nope. Ford's is in a couple months." He returned to studying the blank middle of the card.

"Okay." Hannah's nose crinkled. Hmm, February … She smiled. "Is that a Valentine's card?"

"Uh …" Guthrie blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed, Guth. It's a normal part of growing up."

"I don't want anybody to know." He put the pen down and sighed. "I don't know what to write."

"How about, 'Be my valentine?'"

Guthrie frowned. "That's what I wrote in second grade. I'm not a little kid anymore."

Hannah chuckled. "It's not just for little kids. It's what my card to Adam says."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"But he's already your valentine. You're married and all. Who else would it be?"

She shrugged. "Guess I never thought of it that way. Well, it's still what it says."

Guthrie put the pen down and closed the card. "I have a few days. Maybe I'll think of something."

~~00oo00~~

That evening, with most of the family on the porch enjoying a rare warm winter evening with ice cream and a pretty sunset, Guthrie came inside. His mind elsewhere, he paused to watch his brother Crane alternately play the piano and write on a music sheet.

Feeling the gaze on his back, Crane glanced behind him. "Have I grown horns or something?"

"Uh uh."

"Then what?"

"Nothin'."

Taking his glasses off, Crane turned to regard the youngster. "So why is my back so interesting all of a sudden?"

Guthrie shrugged.

"Come here." Crane patted the piano bench. "Sit down and tell me what's going on."

Guthrie nodded at the sheet on which his brother wrote. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Trying to get lyrics down for a melody me and Daniel wrote last night."

"How do you know what to write?" Guthrie's tone was so earnest, Crane gave him his full attention.

"I don't know, buddy. I guess I just wait for something to come to me." Crane thought a moment. "Why? You stuck on a topic for a report for school?

"No."

"Then what?"

Guthrie shrugged again.

Crane rubbed a hand across his face. "Look, Guth, if you need help with something, just say so. Otherwise, I promised Daniel I'd try to get this song done so the band can practice it for this weekend."

The youngster perked up. "What's the rush?"

Crane smiled. "'Cause it's a Valentine's song for Jeff to sing to his girlfriend."

"But Jeff doesn't sing. The other guys do."

The third eldest brushed a finger down Guthrie's nose in affection. "Well, he's gonna surprise her."

This puzzled the twelve-year-old. Jeff was the bassist, the quiet guy who stood off in the back when Daniel's band performed. He only came to the center of the stage to take a bow with his band mates at the end of the evening. "Is he gonna ask her to marry him or somethin'?"

"I don't know, but it's none of my business," Crane pulled the youngest close, "or yours." He inquired, "So what's really on your mind?"

"What I said before, how do you know what to write?"

"I already answered that." Crane tried hard not to sound annoyed. "Look, unless there's something you need help with …"

"Can I read what you wrote so far?"

Crane sighed. His famous calm was wearing thin. "What do you have to write?"

"Promise you won't tell?"

"Promise and pinky swear."

Guthrie hesitated. "There's a girl I like at school."

"Valentine's card?"

"Uh huh."

Crane shrugged. "'Be my valentine' always works."

Guthrie made a face. "That's what Hannah said."

"What's wrong with it? It's nice and to the point." Crane smiled. "I don't think flowery is your style, squirt."

"It isn't … I think." Guthrie paused. "What's flowery mean?"

"Something with too many words. Trust me, it's not your style."

"Doesn't sound like it would be. Please can I see what you wrote?"

Crane handed over the page. It took Guthrie a minute or so to peruse. When finished, he made a face. "Do you think this is Jeff's style? It sounds flowery to me!"

~~00oo00~~

The next day after school found Guthrie helping Brian in the tack room. As the youngster put a saddle on a rack, he asked, "Bri, are you doing anything for Valentine's Day?"

Brother number two smiled. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just wonderin'."

"I don't know yet. That's kind of a personal question."

"Why?"

Brian's eyes twinkled. "Because I have to figure out which of my lady friends gets me on a day they'd all like to see me."

Guthrie raised a brow. "Yeah, right."

Brian feigned hurt feelings. "What, you don't believe me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because. You haven't been out all week. It's like your lady friends don't want you around."

Brian chuckled. "Half-stuff, you're too smart for your own good. We've been busy and so have they. Don't worry, I'm still in their good graces. Sometimes ya just need a break."

"So what're you doing for Valentine's?"

"Promise you won't tell?"

"Uh huh."

Brian looked around to make sure no one was within hearing distance. "I'm making a cake for my favoritest valentine."

"Who?"

"Hannah."

Guthrie looked confused. "She's Adam's valentine."

"Nah. She's all our valentines." He stooped to little brother's height and whispered conspiratorially, "But don't tell her, okay? It's our secret."

Guthrie smiled. "Okay." He separated bridles. "Are you gonna write anything on the cake?"

"Haven't thought about it. Maybe, 'Be Our Valentine.'"

"Our? Seems like everybody says that, but with 'my.'"

"It's short, sweet, and works. What more do ya need?"

Hannah and Crane said the same thing when I asked them.

"Asked them what?"

"What to write on a Valentine's card."

"You're worried about a Valentine's card, little brother?" Brian laughed. "You don't like girls." He paused. "Do you?"

Feeling hot in the face, Guthrie shrugged in reply.

"You're blushing!" The grin on Brian's face spread from ear to ear. "You have a girlfriend?"

"No." Guthrie's tone was defensive. "I mean, not yet."

"I knew you'd be a chip off the old block. Comes with being the first to hear my stories when I get in at night."

"Nope, I don't want to be a prowler. I want just one at a time."

Brian pouted. "You hurt my feelings!" He furrowed his brow. "And who called me a prowler?"

"Everybody!" Guthrie laughed.

"They're probably right." The second eldest finished sweeping the floor. "So, who is this young lady you have your eye on?"

"I don't wanna tell."

The glint in Brian's eye could blind. "Ah, a secret romance. Sounds serious. When are you gonna bring her home and introduce her to us?"

"Bri!"

Brian winked. "Baby brother, you're gonna be a catch someday."

"Maybe I am right now."

"Ah, confidence. I like that. Reminds me of me!"

Guthrie smirked. "As long as I don't get too full of myself!"

He ran out the door as Brian yelled, "You little brat, get back here!"

~~00oo00~~

That evening, Guthrie sat at the desk in Evan and Ford's room. Soft strains of Crane's piano playing wafted up from the living room below. Surely, the relaxing tones would spur creativity, but not yet. He looked up as Evan entered.

"Hey, Guth. Whatcha doing up here?"

"Wanted a little privacy."

Evan grabbed a book and lay down on his bottom bunk. "Hope you don't mind if I get some reading done."

"Nope."

"Good. If we're quiet, we can both concentrate."

The silence lasted a whole minute.

"Ev?"

"What?"

"Do you have a valentine?"

"Not really. I'm not dating anybody right now."

"But there must be somebody."

"Hmm …" Evan seemed deep in thought. "Maybe Diablo."

Guthrie's nose crinkled. "Your horse?!"

"Sure, why not? I spend more time with him these days than anyone else." He shrugged. "Maybe I'll give him extra oats as a treat. Why?"

Guthrie rolled his eyes as he stood to leave the room. "I was gonna ask you somethin' but never mind. You're just strange."

~~00oo00~~

Adam came downstairs the next morning to find Guthrie sitting at Crane's desk in the office alcove. "You're up early. Chores done?"

"Brian's doing them for me."

"Oh. Okay." He looked over little brother's shoulder to see crossed-out scribblings. "I hear you're worried about what to write on a Valentine's card. Still trying to figure it out?"

Guthrie was not pleased. "It was supposed to be a secret."

"Sorry. I guess Hannah didn't see any harm in telling me." He cupped the youngest's shoulder. "I do like to know what's going on around here, you know."

"You can know what's going on without knowing the stupid stuff like this."

Raising a brow at Guthrie's dejected tone, Adam swiveled the chair around to face him. It startled little brother. "If it's important to you, it's not stupid. Got that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, can I help?"

"Maybe. What's on your Valentine's card to Hannah?"

Adam grinned. "Be my Valentine."

Guthrie sighed. "Never mind."

~~00oo00~~

"Hey Guth! Want a ride to school?"

Halfway down the Circle Bar 7's long drive to wait for the school bus, Guthrie stopped as Daniel pulled up in the jeep. He asked, "Don't you have practice?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to town first to pick up some stuff for Brian. Can drop you off on the way."

"Okay." He jumped in and they drove off. "Are you practicing the new song?"

"Yep. How do you know about that?"

"Crane let me see it."

Daniel glanced at little brother. "He did? What did you think?"

"It was too flowery."

Brother number four laughed. "Nah, it's heartfelt."

"After Crane told me what flowery meant and that it wasn't my style, I agreed with him, and the song wasn't my style."

"Maybe in a few years you'll feel different."

Guthrie shrugged. "It was too sappy. If I can say something in a couple words, why would I go on and on about it?"

"That's a good question, little brother. Maybe you'll want to express your feelings in a different way."

"You mean like whatever Adam says to Hannah when he whispers in her ear?"

Daniel laughed. "Yeah, maybe something like that. Or a song."

"A song's nice, but it's like a poem, and I hate poetry."

"That's because you're studying it right now. I didn't like it much in school either, but I changed my mind when it came to songwriting. I think I'm pretty good at it now."

Guthrie smirked. "If you're so good at it, then why does Crane write most of the words?"

"Whoa! That hurts!" Daniel grabbed his heart. "Okay smart aleck, do you want to walk the rest of the way to school?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh no?" Daniel pulled onto the shoulder and put the jeep in park. "You can get out anytime you want." He looked at his watch. "But don't take too long because I have places I gotta be."

Guthrie met Daniel's gaze. "You're just kidding. Adam would have your head if you left me here."

"You're right." Daniel ruffled little brother's hair. "Can't pull them anymore on you, Guth. You're getting too smart." He pulled back onto the road.

They rode in companionable silence for a few minutes. Guthrie noticed a roadside reminder from a florist about flowers for Valentine's Day. "Daniel?"

"What?"

"What would you write in a Valentine's card?"

Older brother shrugged. "I guess it depends on how well I know the girl."

"What do you mean?"

"If we've gone out a few times, I might get a little too flowery for you." Daniel glanced at Guthrie and smiled. "But if I don't know her too well, I guess something simpler."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, Guth. 'Be my Valentine,' maybe."

The youngest McFadden sighed audibly.

"What's the matter?"

"That's what everybody says. Isn't there a different way to say something on a Valentine's card without using those words?"

"Sure. I guess."

"Then what?"

Daniel paused a moment. "I don't know, buddy. I'd have to think about it."

Guthrie rolled his eyes. "Why is it so hard to write simple?"

Daniel grinned. "It's not. S-I-M-P-L-E. Simple."

"Daniel!"

~~00oo00~~

After school, Ford and Guthrie pitched hay down from the hayloft into the pick-up. They made a game out of who could get the most on one forkful. When the truck bed was full, they looked down to admire their work.

"I won," Guthrie bragged.

"If you say so," Ford countered.

"Well, I did. Those last two tosses of mine were huge!"

Ford rolled his eyes. "Okay. It doesn't matter anyway."

As they put up the forks, Guthrie asked, "Aren't ya gonna say you won?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

Ford shrugged. "It's only a silly game. There're no prizes anyway."

Guthrie's grin broadened. "Bragging rights."

"I don't need to brag."

"Oh, come on, Ford. It's all just in fun."

"I know. And that's how I played it – for fun." He looked at the sky. "Looks like it's gonna be another pretty sunset."

Guthrie followed Ford's gaze to the horizon. The sun was an hour or so from setting but already the colors and clouds were positioned just right. "Why do you say it's pretty and not just nice or something?"

"Because it is pretty."

The youngest hesitated before asking, "Ford, did you get Cleo a Valentine's card?"

"Uh huh."

"What did you write in it?"

"What I had to."

"What?"

"To Cleo. Fondly, Ford."

Guthrie was confused. "But what about all the stuff in between?"

"It was already in the card."

"What do you mean?"

It was Ford's turn to be confused. "What I said. It was already written in the card. I bought it that way."

Realization. "Oh." Guthrie processed this new idea. "What did it say?"

"I don't remember. Come up and see for yourself."

"Okay."

They raced to the house. Ford's longer legs carried him there first. "Okay, I won this one. Now we're even."

Guthrie rolled his eyes. "So what's the big deal?"

"That's the point. It isn't a big deal."

"Then why …?" Guthrie stopped. "Guess the hay wasn't, neither."

"Nope."

"Okay. I was just funnin'."

Ford shrugged. "That's okay."

Once inside Ford's room, he found the card and handed it to Guthrie, who looked it over. On the front was a bouquet of flowers embossed against a heart. The youngest opened it and read the printed sentiment, "'Happy Valentine's Day to my sweetheart. Be mine.' That's nice – and simple."

"Uh huh." Ford explained, "It's not like we're in love or anything. I just wanted it to say something nice." He regarded Guthrie. "Why all the interest in my card? Are you doing one?"

The youngest nodded. "But it's blank inside and I don't know what to write."

"How well do you know her?"

"It's Janey, the girl I eat lunch with sometimes." Guthrie blushed. "Guess I kinda like her."

Ford smiled. "You must if you're thinking of a card."

"Maybe I should get one with a printed message. I didn't think about doing that."

"Nah. Just say what you feel. You don't have to get all flowery or anything." Ford frowned. "I know I'm not good at that stuff like Crane and Daniel are, so I got this one."

"Okay, thanks, Ford."

~~00oo00~~

Friday was Valentine's Day. Guthrie arrived at his first period English class, the only one he shared with Janey. He started to withdraw something from his backpack but put it back. Glancing out the window, he made up his mind. He went two rows over to where Janey sat.

She greeted him brightly. "Hi, Guthrie. Happy Valentine's Day!"

He thought her cute, and the braces somehow made her smile all the more infectious. "Happy Valentine's Day. How about we eat lunch outside? It's a nice day."

"Okay."

Guthrie got nervous as the morning rushed by. At noon he met Janey outside at one of the picnic tables. They were not the only students who took advantage of the unseasonably warm weather. Feeling a little crowded, Guthrie suggested, "Why don't we eat quick and take a walk." She agreed, and before they knew it, they were a distance from the tables but, he noticed, not the only students paired off. "Guess everybody's celebrating Valentine's Day."

"I guess." She looked at him expectantly. "Why did you want to get away from everybody else?"

"Umm … I … we didn't have to, but I wanted to give you this." He pulled an envelope from his backpack and handed it to her. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Her eyes twinkling, she opened it and read, "To Janey, Happy Valentine's Day. Sincerely, Guthrie." She met his gaze. "That's sweet. Thank you." She looked around. Satisfied no one was watching, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Startled at first, he smiled. "Can I carry your backpack back inside."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

"Okay." She handed it to him.

Feigning it too heavy, he drooped. "My goodness, what do you have in here." Laughing, he straightened. "Just kidding."

"I know. You're funny, Guthrie."

His face lit up. Hearing the warning bell, he noted, "We'd better get back." Giving her hand a quick squeeze, they walked back toward school.

~Fini.


End file.
